leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shaco/@comment-26571276-20150730062730/@comment-8267817-20150826024407
@Doeniel Well as a Shaco main I am very, VERY aware of his weaknesses since they are so glaring it is blinding during any game where the enemy team knows what to do. Although Shaco's rework was scrapped by Riot beause it "Didn't feel like Shaco", personally I don't mind. Shaco to me is fun BECAUSE he has no out normally, you have to struggle to find one or manage to play well enough to trick your way out of a bad situation instead of "Oh I'll just hit this convenient escape button". It's hard as hell to play Shaco well, that's what makes it satisfying to do. @C4bal Yeah, he doesn't do as well as Vi who has very porwerful targetted CC for an ult, auto attack resets, decent mobility that is paired with more CC, a shield on engage, and a %HP nuke that also gives an attack speed steroid and shreds armor. Shaco has mind games, permaslow, and stealth. He has a fear that rarely matters in an engage when the enemy doesn't panic, a ranged slow that removes his permaslow for the duration (Which is why you take red and gank immediately with decieve and boxes because it is like you have your E briefly for slows), and 9/10 times your buffs rat you out to the enemy team when you try to ult. His kit almost actively fights with his main role and what makes Shaco good is that he can still manage to be useful if he is played well. Shaco isn't a pick that you make whenever you feel like it in the same way Zed, Vi, Nautilus, etc are, Shaco only performs well in strict scenarios and when he performs well he performs REALLY well in the hands of a knowledgable player against people who don't know what to do against Shaco. The act of even picking Shaco turns the game into something resembling a game of chess, you have to out-think the enemy at every turn or you lose, it's that simple, for this reason even though I am a "Shaco main" I can't pick him frequently, it's half your state of mind, half your play that determines a Shaco victory or loss. Shaco is a mental assassin as much as he is a physical assassin, you can't just drop bodies and expect to win, you have to drop their minds in the same motion, make them angry, make them scared that you are around every corner and hiding in every bush with a shiv in each hand just waiting to make the first cut. Shaco is crazy, there is no doubt about it, you have to embody that insanity and prove that it is something to be feared, and only then will you truly understand what makes Shaco so good, and what makes him so scary. Because Shaco is always there in the corner of your eye, sizing up just how to cut you limb from bloody limb. He causes more Paranoia than Nocturne could dream of, and just when you think you've won you will get eight inch blades digging into your back, and all the screams do is make him laugh as your life blood seeps out.